The Chase
by Mr. GOP 88
Summary: Esposito and Ryan are new partners and things aren't working out. Javier still misses his old partner and wants nothing to do with the new guy. But when they are caught up in a dangerous situation, can they shelve their differences to get out alive? One shot and my first Castle fic.


**Disclaimer**: _Castle_ and the recognizable characters are property of the folks at ABC and their creators. This is for pure entertainment purposes.

_Hi there folks. This is my first Castle story. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Javier Esposito didn't like it. Not one bit. He had been without a partner for a month, and as far as he was concerned, that could last indefinitely. He missed Ike, missed him like a brother, and the thought of replacing him with anyone was just not something Javier even wanted to discuss. He wasn't happy when Captain Montgomery inevitably summoned Esposito into his office. He knew this was the moment he had been dreading; the moment when he got a new partner.

It sounded childish, but Esposito didn't want a new partner. He wanted Ike.

And he absolutely, definitively did not want _this_ partner.

When Montgomery had introduced him to his new partner, Esposito immediately didn't like him. This Kevin Ryan looked like he was about 12 years old. He was small, with piercing blue eyes, a ready smile and a laid-back demeanor. Supposedly, he had been in Narcotics before transferring to Homicide, but one look at him had Esposito rapidly concluding that the kid spent most of his time as a desk jockey. Like almost every rookie, he's young, probably very green and practically bouncing with enthusiasm and energy. He reminds Esposito more of a hyperactive spaniel than an actual cop.

That had been bad enough. Now, after two week as partners, everything about Ryan seems to irritate him. From the way he talks to the way he scribbles in that stupid notebook to even the way he drinks his coffee. The worst thing though is his demeanor. Ryan doesn't get upset, doesn't get flustered; he doesn't even complain. That just makes Esposito more irritated. What's with this guy? Even when Esposito criticizes the way he works, which has been all the time, Ryan would just shrug and make whatever change was necessary without complaint. Seriously, does anything get him pissed?

At some level, Esposito knows that he is still in mourning over losing Ike and taking out his anger and grief on his new partner, but right now, he doesn't care. The way Ryan just lets everything roll off his back doesn't make Esposito respect him more, it just increases his irritation. By now, Ike would've told him to shove off or have punched him. Ryan just shrugs or ignores it. Hell, Esposito would respect him more if he just tries to throw a punch. But that doesn't seem to be Ryan's way.

But the one thing that irritates Esposito the most, the one thing that is Ryan's unforgivable original sin:

He isn't Ike.

* * *

To say that Kevin Ryan is unhappy would be the understatement of the year. He's miserable. Ever since he joined the NYPD, he had wanted to be a Homicide Detective. It's been his dream, what he has worked so hard for. When he was finally approved for a transfer, he could barely contain his happiness. He called his parents and his sisters practically bubbling over with excitement. He felt like a kid being given his first car or getting accepted to college.

Now, after working in Homicide for two weeks, Ryan is seriously regretting ever asking for a transfer. He just doesn't seem to fit in here. Sure, Captain Montgomery is a great guy, more like a father-figure than anything else. He also gets along well with Detective Kate Beckett, although he would be lying if he said he isn't intimidated by her. The other detectives seem alright enough. Sure, they've been giving him the rookie hazing, but that doesn't bother him so much. He expected it.

But then there's his partner.

Kevin knew coming in that this could be rough. Captain Montgomery had let Ryan know that the Esposito was coming off the loss of his partner and Ryan felt nothing but sympathy for the guy. He knew what kind of bond long-term partners had; they were more like family than anything else. Ryan also knew that he couldn't replace Esposito's old partner. He didn't want to either, but he hoped that they could at least come to a working relationship until Esposito was ready. After two weeks, Esposito clearly still isn't ready.

Ryan has made a valiant effort. He's tried talking about sports, about the City, about women, really about anything to try and establish some sort of connection with his partner. Every single one of these has fallen flat on its face. He tried inviting him to go for a drink after work or to watch the game. Those went nowhere. The message is brutally clear; Esposito doesn't like him and there is nothing he can do about it. Although he puts up a great front, every comment or criticism from his partner hurts Ryan. He wants to be a good partner; he wants Esposito to, if not like than at least accept him. Ryan has always hated personal conflict, avoiding it like the plague, which is why he's worked so hard to put up his nonchalance front. But his partner's attitude still eats at him. It's gotten so bad that he printed out another transfer request and slipped it into a desk drawer. Maybe he should go back to Narcotics.

* * *

This morning is no different than it's been. Ryan comes in early, still trying to impress the boss and his new colleagues, and Esposito resolutely ignores him. After two weeks, Ryan has given up on trying to make early morning small talk. Instead, he turns to the case file on his desk; the murder of Rebecca Greenwich. It's been a pretty open-and-shut case; Greenwich was a prostitute stabbed to death in a dingy hotel room. One of the witnesses said that she entered the apartment with a man, Don Percy, who they discovered had a rap sheet a mile long.

"Esposito, you and Ryan need to go pick up Percy in Utica."

That simple order makes both men squirm. It is clear as day that they aren't getting along. Hell, _everyone_ at the 12th knows that. The thought of spending several hours in a car together, with no escape is unpleasant to say the least.

"Fine." Esposito says in a huff. "Let's go rookie." He heads to the elevator without another word.

Ryan slumps his shoulders and follows him out.

Beckett feels sorry for both her detectives. It seems that Esposito is not ready to have a new partner and he's taking it out on Ryan. The Irish rookie is bearing the full-brunt of Esposito's hurt and it's not his fault.

She waits until the two of them are gone before going into Captain Montgomery's office.

Beckett wastes no time before getting straight to her point "Captain, are you sure about partnering Espo with Ryan? They don't seem to be working out."

Montgomery looks up from the file he was reading. "Esposito is going through a rough time, I know that, but he's a damn good Detective. From what the guys in Narcotics tell me about Ryan, he's pretty impressive too, especially at his age. They just need some time to feel each other out and get used to each other."

"I hope you're right Sir."

* * *

Ryan remembers reading about the Geneva Convention in school. In theory it was written to ban the worst terrors of war, including poison weapons, mistreating prisoners and torture. Kevin is convinced that this trip to Utica should be outlawed by the Geneva Convention, because this is as close to torture as he can imagine.

Esposito got behind the wheel as he always does and after some required talk about the case, he had settled into silence. Neither of them has said a word in almost an hour. It's awful. Sure, Ryan is the rookie, he knows that. Sure his partner doesn't like him, but there has to be _something_ for them to talk about.

"Ever been to Utica?"

"No."

_Well that was a bomb_ Ryan grouses to himself.

"Who you have winning this weekend; Giants or Colts?" Now this one has to work. What red-blooded American man doesn't have an opinion about the big game this weekend? Hell, even those who don't care will pick a team to at least sound like they know what they're talking about.

"Haven't thought about it." Esposito says his eyes completely focused on the road.

"Oh…I have the Colts myself. I play as them on _Madden_ and Manning is just too good a QB for their defensive line…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Esposito snaps angrily. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ryan flinch and Esposito immediately regrets his harsh tone.

"Sorry." He mumbles barely loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"It's alright." Ryan says softly. But he doesn't believe it.

The two of them continue north to Utica in silence, but after that there is no further attempt by either man to engage in conversation. Each gets lost in their own thoughts, which haven't changed much in the last two weeks.

* * *

It was supposed to be easy. They were to find Percy and bring him back for questioning. There were no problems until they found him, with two other armed men and a kilo of cocaine. The two Detectives weren't even able to call Beckett before they were spotted.

Then all hell broke loose.

WHACK!

Another bullet pierces the side of the building as the two of them scramble for cover.

"This was supposed to be a simple interview!" Ryan comments.

"It's obviously not, so what are we going to do about it rookie?" His partner snaps as the two of them exchange fire with their assailants.

Ryan scans the area and finds a couple of old cars parked nearby. They are only a hundred yards from the two Detectives.

"I've got an idea. On the count of three, head towards the blue Chevy."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Javier asks angrily.

"I don't hear any other ideas coming up." Ryan snaps back. At that Esposito raises an eyebrow. That's the first time Ryan actually fought back against his partner.

"How are we going to get there? In case you haven't noticed, there are people here with guns." As if to emphasize his point, another couple of rounds whiz past their ears.

"Trust me."

"Hel..." Esposito stops himself. He wanted to tell the kid to pound sand, but his gut tells him to stop. If Ryan actually has a feasible plan, then he's doing a hell of a lot better than most rookies would be considering the situation. Plus, and Esposito will never admit this, but Ryan is right; he can't come up with any better idea.

"Alright fine, but you better not get yourself killed. I sure as hell don't want to deal with the paperwork." Esposito warns him.

"Deal." Ryan says nonchalantly. "On the count of three."

"One."

Esposito preps himself mentally.

"Two."

Ryan aims his gun.

"Three!"

Ryan fires at the power conduit box, short-circuiting the lights for the entire building. It goes dark.

The two of them bolt towards the car. Esposito gets there first, takes careful aim and fires at their assailants. He hits one of Percy's thugs in the arm. The thug, still alive, is nonetheless disarmed. Esposito then ducks into the passenger seat. Ryan dodges a wildly shot bullet and gets into the driver's seat.

"Where the hell are the keys?!" He yells.

"Hold on!" Esposito shouts as he bends over and starts messing with the wires in the car. Finally, the engine comes to life. Right now to Ryan it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You know how to hotwire a car?"

"Not all of us spent our childhood in the Boy Scouts or at Sunday school." Esposito responds.

"Works for me."

Ryan slams on the gas pedal. Tires squeal as the vehicle starts moving.

"So what exactly is the rest of the plan?" Esposito asks.

"Right now, it's to hold on!" Ryan says as the car speeds up and heads towards the side of the building.

Before Esposito can blink, the car crashes through the building and they are out on the lonely highway.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Esposito shouts at his partner.

"I'm thinking that it's better to be moving than pinned down in a warehouse like that." Ryan tells him calmly.

"This isn't a game kid!" Javier barks.

"Hey I got us out of the gun-fight, your turn to come up with something!" Ryan retorts.

"Keep driving and get away from this place. I'm going to get a hold of Beckett."

"Good idea."

Ryan keeps his eyes on the road, but glances over at his partner more than once. The tension on Esposito's face is palpable, but Ryan isn't sure if that's because of him, or everything else about their situation.

"Damn it, reception sucks." Esposito says glumly.

Ryan is about to make a suggestion when a bullet shatters the back window of the car.

"Oh great, they know how to drive too." Ryan says sarcastically. He glances at Esposito "Have you gotten a hold of Beckett yet?"

"Trying to, but the cell reception is awful out here. Does this thing have any gas in it?"

"Um…about half a tank." Ryan comments. "So we should be good for a bit."

Another shot dings off the car.

"Except for the whole 'drug dealers trying to gun us down thing' right?" Esposito says sarcastically.

"We're out of the warehouse." Ryan points out.

"Lot of good that's doing us." Esposito moans. He's angry, not so much at his partner but that they ended up in this ridiculous situation. "Can't this piece of junk go any faster?"

"I'm trying but, there's a reason it was sitting in the middle of a warehouse." An unwelcome noise emanates from under the hood.

"Oh perfect. The transmission isn't great." Ryan says glumly. Esposito lets out a string of profanity in Spanish. He pulls out his cell phone and tries calling Beckett again. Remarkably, their luck changes and the phone starts to ring.

"Finally." Esposito lets out a huge sigh of relief. After a few moments Esposito begins talking "Beckett we need your help… turns out he has a side business in cocaine dealing… we're trying to get away…upstate near Utica… no the rookie decided to pick the shittiest car in three counties."

"I didn't hear you come up with any better ideas." Ryan counters.

"Keep your eyes on the road before you kill us." Esposito snaps. "No, not you Beckett. Really? Alright, tell him he's crazy." Esposito hands Ryan the phone "Beckett wants to talk to you."

Ryan takes the phone. "This is Detective Ryan."

"Having fun out in the field Ryan?" She asks.

"It's a blast?" He says dryly.

"I usually like to wait a month before letting my detectives go on high-speed car chases from murders and cocaine dealers." She comments. Although her tone is sarcastic, there is a definite undercurrent of worry in her voice.

"We need any back up you can give." Ryan tells her.

"We're on the line with Utica PD and the State Patrol and they'll try and get to you. I'm heading that way too."

"Glad to hear it. We've got a half a tank of gas and a questionable transmission. I don't know how long this car is going to last."

"Keep driving and hold on as long as you can." Beckett orders.

"No problem, we don't have any better plans right now." He hands the phone back to Esposito.

"Get back up here as soon as you can Beckett." Esposito says, hanging up the phone. He turns to Ryan. "We aren't going to last long out here with a crap car and Percy taking shots at us."

Ryan is about to respond when another, much louder rumble comes from the car.

"Shit." Ryan curses.

"You really don't know how to pick a car don't you kid?"

Ryan's patience level is nearly at an end. "You know Mr. Ex-military why don't you try taking a shot at the people trying to kill us instead of bitching about my ability at picking out motor vehicles?"

_So he actually will stand up for himself, I'll be damned_ Esposito tells himself. "Right."

The blue Chevy starts to slow down as the transmission struggles to stay alive. The black van catches up with the sputtering vehicle, and another bullet pierces the side of the car.

"We're in deep shit rookie." Esposito comments, readying his gun and looking back at their pursuers. If he can get one clean shot, he'll be able to at least disable the vehicle.

"Come on!" Ryan curses at the car.

The van comes up right alongside them. Through the window Ryan and Esposito can see Percy aiming his gun.

In a split second Ryan comes up with a plan. Just as Percy fires his gun, Ryan slams on the brakes. Both Detectives are nearly jerked out of their seats as the blue Chevy screeches to a halt. Percy's shot is wildly off the mark and the van roars on past them. Ryan presses down on the accelerator and the engine whines but complies and the car starts to speed up again.

The black van has slowed down considerably, confused as to where its target might've gone. Ryan pulls up on driver's side, giving Esposito a clear line of sight.

"Take the shot!" Ryan tells his partner.

Esposito needs no instruction. All of his training and instinct kick in and he takes aim and fires. The shot flies true and hits its target. Not Percy, but his driver. Without anyone to guide it, the black van starts careening wildly and drives off the road. Ryan has to slam on the breaks again to avoid being rammed by the out-of-control van. The vehicle disappears off the side of the road and a loud crunching noise tells the rest of the story.

At the same time, the weak transmission in their Chevy finally gives out. Ryan is forced to pull the car over as the vehicle dies.

For a moment, both Esposito and Ryan just sit there, trying to absorb what just happened. Esposito's heart rate starts to slow and the adrenaline of the evening starts to wear off.

He turns to his partner "kid?"

Kevin doesn't respond, merely staring ahead and continuing to grab the steering wheel. Upon closer inspection, Javier notices that the Irish Detective's grip is vice-like.

"Ryan?" Esposito reaches out to grab the rookie's arm. Ryan still hadn't moved. Even after Javier shakes his arm, Ryan doesn't acknowledge his presence.

"Ryan, snap out of it!" Esposito shakes him more firmly. This does the trick and Ryan awakens from whatever trance he was in.

"Esposito?" Ryan looks at him as if recognizing him for the first time.

"You alright?" Esposito asks with genuine concern. What the hell had gotten into him?

"I…I'm fine." Ryan answers shakily.

"You sure as hell aren't acting fine." Javier scrutinizes him.

"I…I just realized what we did." Ryan's voice is shaky.

"You gonna be sick?" Esposito asks, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

Ryan closes his eyes and shakes his head. He takes a few moments to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

Esposito waits on his partner. The kid impressed the hell out of him tonight. He saved their lives not once, but twice: first by getting them out of that place, then by slamming on the breaks and giving them an advantage over Percy. He proved to be a lot tougher and more determined than he looked. He even showed that he could stand up to Esposito when he really wanted to or felt the need to.

Ryan seems to have calmed down by now and they still have a job to do. "We need to go check on Percy and his friend." Esposito tells him.

His partner slowly nods and the two of them get out of the car. They head back to where Percy's van had spun out. Both Detectives have their guns ready just in case.

Ryan flashes his light into the car. The driver is clearly dead, from a bullet wound in the back of the neck. Damn Esposito is a good shot. Flashing the light over to Percy, he's not moving and there is blood running down the side of his face.

"Looks like they're both dead." Ryan says as he holsters his gun. Esposito is distracted trying to get his phone to work but nods nonetheless. The two of them start to make their way back to the broken down blue Chevy.

They don't make it halfway when Ryan hears a noise behind him. The Irish Detective turns around in time to see Percy holding a gun on him.

Percy says nothing but aims steadily at Ryan. Any attempt to reach for his gun would end badly. The Detective is trapped.

Percy pulls the trigger.

Ryan braces himself for the shot when something collides into him, forcing him to the ground. He eats a mouthful of gravel and dirt as another shot goes off. He looks up, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

Percy has fallen to the ground, a bullet lodged in his skull. Esposito is just starting to stand up. That's when it hits Ryan; his partner had tackled him to the ground and shot Percy, saving his life.

Ryan rolls over to get back up when a hand reaches out to grab his. "You okay Kevin?" Esposito asks, helping his partner stand up.

His partner nods. Ryan spits out some dirt and brushes himself off. Then, the last thing Esposito expected to happen happens; Ryan breaks out into a smile.

"That's the first time you've called me Kevin since we've become partners." Ryan points out.

Esposito wants to deny it, but as his mind races through the last two weeks, he realizes that it's the truth. That fact saddens him more than anything. Esposito now fully confronts how he's been acting towards his new partner. With Percy and his two goons taken care of, there is nothing for the two of them to do but wait for the cavalry to arrive.

Actually, there's one more thing Esposito does need to do.

"Hey Ryan…"

The Irish Detective looks at him.

"Look…I wanted to say ... I've been a real horse's ass to you since we became partners. It's been tough for me to get over what happened to my old partner and I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

Ryan looks at him with sympathy. "It's alright Esposito I get it. All's forgiven. Plus, you just saved my life, so thanks for that."

Esposito looks at his partner. There Ryan goes again; acting like it's no big deal, letting him off the hook when what Esposito truly deserves is the biggest tongue-lashing of the century. And on top of that, now he's _thanking_ Esposito?

"Bro, us getting out of that warehouse was your idea, and it was a damn good one too."

Ryan seems embarrassed by the praise. "Thanks Javi."

"And that's the first time you've used my first name." Esposito points out, breaking into a grin. "But seriously bro, where did you learn to drive like that?"

"Narcotics. You'd be surprised how often the scumbags try to flee in a car. I've never been the one driving, but I've picked up on the techniques."

The two of them continue making small talk, finally getting to know each other. Esposito rapidly comes to a new conclusion _I like this guy_.

As they wait for Beckett and the Utica PD to show up, Ryan feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He's finally proven himself to his partner, and Esposito is actually opening up. Now that he's finally getting to know him, Ryan comes to a conclusion of his own _I like this guy. We can make this work_.

* * *

By the time Beckett gets to the scene, she notices a clear change in her two Detectives. This afternoon when she sent them up here, a part of her was worried that one of them, she would've place money on Ryan, wouldn't be coming back. But now, the two of them are talking and acting like old friends. Esposito makes some comment and Ryan breaks out laughing. His response earns a smile from Esposito.

Beckett heads over to them. "Looks like you two had a hell of a day."

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle." Ryan says.

"I don't know I might have to talk with Montgomery. He gave me a crazy drag racer for a partner." Esposito comments mildly.

"Well I might have to talk with him too; he gave me the male version of Anne Oakley."

Beckett lets out a smile. The tension between the two over the last few weeks was putting a lot of stress on everyone. Now it seems to be done with. They can go forward being the team that they were always supposed to be.

Esposito and Ryan head back to their car. Not the blue Chevy, but the actual car they brought with them from New York City.

Esposito looks over at his new partner. It had been a rough couple of weeks, almost solely due to him, but he decided that after tonight he was ready. He'll always remember Ike; the man was a hell of a partner. But now, he's got a new partner and a new friend, one who proved tonight that he's more than ready.

Javier turns to his partner as they get in the car. "So, what's this I hear about you owning _Madden_? You know, I could probably kick your ass all over the field at it."

Kevin breaks out into a big grin. "You're on partner."

The next day when Ryan arrived at work, he opened his desk and found the transfer request form and he tore it in two. He wouldn't need it. He now finally belonged.

* * *

_Good? Not so good? Either way, I'd appreciate any reviews you all leave, they are much appreciated. _


End file.
